darktriadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invictus
The Invictus Taking their name from the Latin word for "Unconquerable", The Invictus are a covenant that believes they are the rightful rulers of the race of Kindred. Lords and ladies of the night, the First Estate (as they call themselves) wield money, human pawns and political influence as tools to accomplish their goals. Daeva and Ventrue make up the bulk of the population, with many a city's Prince being a Ventrue Invictus. Nosferatu more often than not serve as the enforcers and bodyguards of the Invictus. Mekhet are also found as members, but they usually strive to maintain secrecy of their involvement in the covenant. Gangrel usually find the Invictus to be too stuffy and rigid for their tastes, although some do lust for the power that the First Estate can grant. Nevertheless, The First Estate's members, however varied, are united in one common goal - the acquisition of power. An Invictus Prince is simply known as either Prince or as a Tyrant. Titles of Tribute of The Invictus - Master or Miss : Master or Miss are the titles of tribute given to the freshest faces within Invictus. Typically this titular is only held while a vampire is still unreleased. - Mister or Madame : This set of titles are reserved for the typical fodder of the Invictus. This is the lowest real rank of Tribute, and is the building block to building one's reputuation and power base within the covenant. '- Lord or Lady' : When someone preforms jobs right for the leadership of Invictus, sometimes they get recognized. Lords and Ladies are the second rung on that heirarchy of power, having done things useful to the power base of Invictus. '- Baron or Baroness' : The Kindred with these titles are the ones that without a doubt have changed the course of the covenant. They are recognized as patrons of their peers, and some older, higher ranked Invictus consider this to be the lowest of the true titles of tribute. '- Viscount or Viscountess' : When a man conquers a land, and turns it over to his kingdom, he is a Viscount. The same holds true for Invictus, where delievering large useful parcels of land into the direct control of the covenant will have it's rewards with this title of esteem. '- Earl or Countess' : Given to a vampire who has acquired new territory for the Invictus. '- Duke or Duchess' : Bestowed upon a vampire who is held responsible for conquering a city and establishing a strong base of lasting Invictus rule. The name of the city is appended to the title and no more than one vampire may hold the title at any given time for a city. Not even Final Death can free up the title to be given to another, unless the Invictus is forced to re-conquer the city. 'His Grace' or 'Her Grace' precedes the vampire's name in introductions. Titles of Function A vampire can have as many of these titles as he or she can get away with. *Advisor: The Invictus word for Primogen, i.e. a member of the Prince's advisory council. *Advocate: One who does public relations on behalf of the Invictus. *Almoner: A vampire who cares for the less fortunate as a profession. *Archon: A Hound, i.e. someone who kills (or threatens to kill) enemies of the Prince. *Au Pair (pl. Aux Pairs): One who trains neonates in survival, etiquette, Disciplines, and the Masquerade. *Commissioner: One who manages the distribution of resources within the covenant. *Councilor: A member of the Inner Circle (which is usually a regional body). *Executor: A wandering Invictus who monitors and assists with Invictus events and rituals. *Groom: A keeper of herds. *Interpreter: One who interprets the languages and/or the intentions of other vampires. *Judex (pl. Judices): A judge who settled disputes between Invictus vampires, including Princes. *Keeper of Elysia: One who retains custody of a city's Elysia. Sometimes called the Master of Elysia. *Knight: A soldier sworn to an Order of Knighthood. Note that Knighthood bestows a Title of Esteem (Sir/Dame). *Librettist: A connoisseur or curator of the arts. This is not someone who actually creates art – that would be a “Player.” *Meister: The head of a Guild. *Minister: A Herald, i.e. someone who makes announcements for the Prince. *Notary: A formal witness to declarations and oaths. *Pursuivant: Couriers who hand-deliver missives. *Player: An artist or performer. *Primus (pl. Primi): The head of an Inner Circle. This title replaces “Councilor.” *Prince: The ruler of a city. Prince is an Invictus title. The other covenants got it from us. *Priscus (pl. Prisci): The head of a clan within a city. Another Invictus title that's gained wider usage. *Proctor: An agent who carries out the orders of Invictus leaders. *Reeve: The Invictus word for Sheriff. Sheriff comes from Shire-Reeve, i.e. the Reeve of a Shire. Just in case you cared. *Secundus (pl. Secundi): The second most prominent member of an Inner Circle. This title replaces “Councilor.” *Secretary: A governor of guilds. *Senator: An expert in in occult matters. *Seneschal: The Prince's primary assistant. Yet another Invictus title which has been adopted by other covenants. *Soldier: A warrior who is not a member of a Knightly Order. *Speaker: A specialist in etiquette and diplomacy. Harpies usually hold this title. *Steward: A preserver of valuable artifacts (or elders in torpor). *Technologist: An expert in the study and application of Disciplines. *Vauntcourier: A traveler who spreads information to Invictus in other domains. Members of The Invictus - Venus Moreau Category:Kindred Society Category:Covenants